


What the bloody James

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Person of Interest (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本次點文遊戲最後一篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the bloody James

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/gifts), [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/gifts).



> 本點文是Elenna與果醬的點文。他們要求00Q cross Kingsman(無CP)，並要附加上POI的Finch。  
> 說真的……你們夠狠！囧  
> 想了很久不知道要怎麼寫的好，就……只好這樣了|||請笑納Orz|||

　　Q有幾項討厭的東西：

　　1. 甲殼類昆蟲。

　　2. 軟趴趴如水母的防火牆。

　　3. 時差。

　　頂著黑眼圈喝了第五杯伯爵茶——雖然P阻止過他，但Q沒有茶就不能工作，這也非他所願。而這次的任務有點特別，是某個私人情報單位將資料以雙重加密的方式外加走了私人線路寄給Mallory，然後CC給Q——當Q睡眼惺忪地從手機上看到這封匿名來信時，著實有點火大。他連猜測都省了下來，直接拿起手機撥打某隻這世界上只有三個人才知道的電話號碼，當對方接通時，他一鼓作氣地唸了五分鐘之久，當然，中間有停下來喘口氣的時間。

　　電話那端的人似乎並沒有因為Q的起床氣而感到被冒犯，反而耐心地聽完Q的碎唸後，外加Q終於醒來，察覺自己開口狂飆罵人不帶髒字只帶莎士比亞全集的狠毒語言。Q花了兩秒才回過神來，然後重重地嘆了口氣，接著把自己再度扔進枕頭中。

　　

　　『所以，你心情好些了嗎？』

　　「如果Mallory問起，我會否認我認識你！」

　　『乖，我們會提供技術以及後備支援，如果你需要的話。』

　　

　　後面這句話完全帶著揶揄意味。但Q直接省略掉對方的調侃，他坐起身，思索著這宗任務到底要從哪邊開始著手的好？雖然說直接駭進紐約電信局查看全紐約的通訊紀錄是簡單粗暴的拆解法，但要繞過美國那些亂七八糟的法律漏洞也是挺厭煩的。

　　況且英美兩國雖然表面上感情融洽，私底下根本拳打腳踢，Q可不認為大剌剌地在翻對方防火牆時打個招呼說：『別怕，我是MI6。』就能順利過關——被打成蜂窩還算事小，若是對方直接反間諜操作，放了蠕蟲或是木馬沿著他們的通路過來就有點麻煩，即便Q Branch才不怕這種小兒科，但要花時間清理也是挺討厭的。

　　

　　「技術跟後備都要。」Q坐直了身子，轉頭瞅了眼公事用的手機亮了，大概是Tanner捎來Mallory的信息，「還有，你有辦法打通紐約那裡的通訊網嗎？」

　　『Well，有點難說，但我有個私交，或許他願意幫忙。』

　　「你的私交值得信任嗎？」Q忍不住挑眉，嘴角微揚。

　　『嗯……他也喜歡喝茶、看莎士比亞以及欣賞藝術？』

　　「那帶點Fortnum & Mason Royal Blend Tea給他如何？」不清楚對方的品味，還是以最保守大眾口味為主。

　　

　　※※※

　　打通了紐約的技術支援之後，Q本以為這次來當領頭鴨的工作可以切換給W去做，畢竟他手上還有其他武器開發專案正在進行，預計三個小時後要與Tanner開會以利進一步確認目前的規劃是否能夠步上軌道，還有，Moneypenny也得跟會計請款，Mallory似乎有幾個神秘的會議正在進行中，新式武器專案的開發就交給Q獨自承擔。

　　雖然00組的某特工因為因緣際會參觀了某私人機構的裁縫店後，回來就想方設法地誘拐專案領頭的Tanner、說服他的軍需官、討好美麗的女秘書——對於爆炸鋼筆以及萬用雨傘的怨念真是深到地獄去了。

　　總之，Q一邊想辦法踢開接連著七天都跑來他的住所纏著軍需官、想辦法偷改軍需官的武器開發備註資料的可恨007，一邊又需要集中精神規劃及撰寫攻破對方防火牆的程式，當他終於在Q Branch將木馬程式上線，接著想鑽到個人休息空間打個盹時，大螢幕上居然傳來特工的搗蛋畫面——為什麼要去招惹目標的情婦！

　　冷靜自持的軍需官在那秒鐘裡，腦袋突然斷線，W衝上前去小心地拿走軍需官手中的滑鼠，免得Q Branch的老大把滑鼠當棒球投擲。

　　軍需官下一秒回過神來，立刻切換畫面免得污染了Q Branch裡一些才剛成年不久的實習工程師們的眼睛；而P非常迅速地也將喇叭關掉；W則立即戴上耳機轉換成由他領航的模式。

　　

　　「我們這裡出了點小狀況。」Q揉揉太陽穴，並按下通話鍵。

　　『Q？什麼狀況？』

　　

　　軍需官不用抬頭都可以感受的到Q Branch裡的人們嘴角都不爭氣的上揚。

　　

　　「別問。總之，你們那邊的支援是否能趕到帝國大廈？」

　　『呃……』

　　

　　私人機構的萬能領航員發出了尷尬的停頓，軍需官不祥的預感油然而生。

　　

　　『我們這裡的支援現在不大方便。』

　　「是跟目標的女兒搞上了嗎？」軍需官冷冷地提問著。

　　『這個嘛……』

　　「你們那裡的支援也叫做James就是了？」平淡的口吻，但濃濃的攻擊氣息。

　　『還真被你料中了。』

　　

　　Q覺得自己腦中的某條線斷掉了。

　　P趕緊切掉通訊，並抓緊時間入侵目標的雲端硬碟，將裡頭的所有不堪入目的帳款及其收據、掃描檔全數下載備份至Q Branch的硬碟中。至於Q Branch的老大離開軍需部之後做了什麼，Q Branch的人絕對不會告訴你接下來發生的事。

　　

　　※※※

　　幾天後Q收到了來自Merlin以及紐約那位低調先生的回禮，他笑著寫了另一隻只有他們三人才懂的小程式，當作感謝函傳至私人專用的雲端再分享給另外兩人。

　　接著，Q決定在討厭的清單上再新增一條：

　　4. 叫做James的傢伙。

　　

　　

　　

　　尾聲：

　　「Finch，在忙什麼？」

　　「喔，朋友的小禮物。」

　　「昨天的號碼？」

　　「不是，就只是順手幫了個老朋友，然後認識了新朋友。」

　　「聽起來挺不錯的。」

　　「是啊，有共同話題。」

　　「例如創造AI人工智慧？」

　　「例如消遣彼此身邊的愛玩槍的朋友。這個是他們送給你的謝禮，感謝你前兩天即時幫他們拿回手提箱。」

　　「舉手之勞。」

　　

　　語畢，深入簡出的富翁從桌上拿起禮物盒，並轉交給前特工。接著富翁摸了摸軍犬的頭，後者開心地搖搖尾巴，與前者一同離開建築物。

　　前特工打開禮物，是隻漂亮的鋼筆，拿起，他掂了掂，嘴角漾出笑意——雖然不算夢幻逸品，但也算是特工界的集郵嗜好之一。

　　一張卡片隨之飄落，前特工彎腰拾起，對於其上的文字，他揚了揚眉。

_Dear Mr. Reese, 感謝您的幫忙，希望您會喜歡這小禮物。_

_PS.很高興您的名字不是James._

　　不大理解這卡片上的意思，但前特工腦中突然掠過某畫面，那天在帝國大廈附近，遇到了兩個氣味相同的同類，他們兩人不知從何處鑽出來，臉色看起來有點疲憊，但還是專業地執行任務，掩護前特工將手提箱帶回圖書館。

　　微笑，他將鋼筆收好，轉身離開建築物，朝著軍犬散步的路徑走去。

　　

　　


End file.
